


Shadows

by Aviss



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were different types of darkness, Tsuzuki knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Shadows**

Tsuzuki smiled as he approached his house, a spring in his step and a small parcel of sweets dangling from his hand.

He was feeling quite cheerful; his mission had been easy and he even had some time to laze about in the city before returning, and this time he had managed to accomplish it without getting punished with a pay cut.

Coming back home after a mission had always left a bittersweet taste in Tsuzuki's mouth. He liked Meifu with its eternally blooming sakura trees and the shinigami hurrying to and fro, but somehow he missed the beauty of the human world with that sense of frailness and liveliness.

Lately he had another reason for wanting to go back, though he would never admit it for fear of having it taken away from him.

He was walking down the corridor, his key already on his hand ready to open the door when he was plunged in the darkness, the shadows around him coming to life. There were different types of darkness, Tsuzuki knew that.

There was the type that concealed the monsters, the cold and cruel darkness of the night waiting to ambush the unsuspecting. That had always been Muraki's favourite, and Tsuzuki was wary of it. Too many bad experiences.

There was also the absolute darkness that precedes the day. The pitch-black darkness of the last hour before sunrise which seems to cleanse the world, preparing it for the arrival of the light. There was some healing quality in this one, and Tsuzuki appreciated the silence that accompanied it.

And then there was the shadows darkness, warm and comforting. The one that protected him. He felt no fear when the shadows surrounded him. "I couldn't do this before," a voice said next to his ear, and then there were arms embracing him from behind, and a warm body pressed against his. Tsuzuki leaned against it, tilting his head back and waiting till a mouth covered his.

This was new; it was the first time Tatsumi had gone to greet him in such a dramatic fashion, but he wasn't going to complain. Opening his mouth to the kiss, Tsuzuki kissed back, realizing how much he had missed this during the time he had been out; the kiss was hot and demanding, more a promise than a greeting, and in the middle of the pitch black corridor was strangely exciting.

He broke the kiss, smiling, "We should go inside, someone might see--"

Tatsumi laughed, "No one can see us," he said, his voice low and inviting his lips touching Tsuzuki's throat lightly. Tsuzuki shivered.

He had heard that when deprived of one sense, the rest of them were enhanced, and he was realizing it was true. Surrounded by complete darkness, unable to see anything even with his eyes open, every cares, every breath on his skin felt different and more exciting than ever. The hands opening his shirt, the lips on his neck and Tatsumi's body on his back--he had never been so excited.

"Tatsumi--" he panted, his arousal clear in his voice.

And then the hand was moving down, touching him over the clothes, Tsuzuki moaned.

"Uh, I can't see a thing! Why is so dark in here?"

Hisoka's voice reached them from the end of the corridor, and Tsuzuki had to close his eyes at the sudden light surrounding him. He was alone. "Umm," he blushed, looking down and seeing his rumpled state. He closed his shirt hastily, cursing Tatsumi for picking the worst moment ever to be spontaneous, "well, I--"

"Spare me the details," Hisoka said coldly; opening the door to his own house and slamming it close.

Wincing, Tsuzuki finally opened the door and went inside his house. Not everything had gone as well as he expected, but he wasn't going to complain, especially when he saw that his house was in the most absolute darkness.

"Should we continue?"

Smiling, Tsuzuki closed the door.

…


End file.
